xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Monty Pippin
you'd like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah Montgomery Pippin might not be the last person one would expect to become a cop in London's Metropolitan Police District, but he's well down the list. Between his monied background, boarding-school upbringing, overall prettiness and the fact that he's not entirely heterosexual, Monty doubtless had to take all kinds of crap from his fellow officers during his mandatory two years as a uniformed constable. (Good luck in getting him to talk about that period, though.) By the time his canon opens, Monty is a Detective Inspector who has earned the respect and acceptance of his fellows and the often bemused approval of his superiors. Posh pretty boy he may be, but he's their posh pretty boy, and he knows his way around a case. So when NYPD Detective Eddie Arlette crosses the pond to clean up the mess he made by botching a drug bust, Superintendent Nathaniel Johnson partners him with the man most able to both get results and cope with the Yank's unorthodox style -- Pippin. Monty is more than a little unorthodox himself, and when Eddie takes a permanent assignment at New Scotland Yard, they start drawing unorthodox cases. Robin Hood pickpockets, football-obsessed hitmen, kidnap victims with photographic memories, lust-crazed German opera divas with stalkers ... you know, the weirdies. But the partnership works, in spite of Eddie's distinct lack of dress sense and Monty's tendency to occasionally tease Eddie with the possibility that he might be attracted to him. Monty's private life is at least as unusual as his work situation. Single and resolute about remaining so, he nevertheless participates in a married swingers' group with the cheerful connivance of his long-time friend-with-benefits and flatmate Audrey, with whom he dons wedding rings and goes to wild parties. His sexual escapades don't stop there; he's a skilled and persistent skirt-chaser and confirmed sexaholic. Yes, Eddie tried to twelve-step him once and no, it didn't work. In his playing of "the Game", he'll blithely lie about nearly anything to impress women (and occasionally men), with one exception. He'll never lie about his intentions. The last thing he wants is for some sweet thing to get stars in her eyes where he's concerned and start expecting (eugh) marriage. So this then is Monty according to canon. He may well (read: definitely will) pop up at some point, but the Monty Pippin who recently found himself in the Nexus diverged from canon when something quite unexpected happened, something he once would have bet his pension fund couldn't happen. it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough He fell in love. Oh, it took him ages ever to phrase it that way, even to himself. By the time he dared whisper the unnerving L-word in the privacy of his own mind, he'd long since realized that Lourdes Ortega had decided on him for reasons best known to her, and didn't seem likely to change her mind. What really amazed him was his ever-increasing difficulty in coming up with objections to the situation. When Lo wound up pregnant, Monty did not take the out she offered him of just paying child support. No, after indulging in just enough knee-jerk panic reactions to maintain his cover of playboy-reluctantly-dragged-to-altar, Monty showed up at the church and got married. If most other people assumed that the taser in best man Eddie's pocket was the only thing keeping him from bolting, Monty, Lo and Eddie all knew better. Really, he has good reasons for his decision, unspoken though many of them are. Lo is tough enough to deal with the difficulties of being a cop's wife, while still flexible enough to deal with Monty's particular cache of eccentricities. She has charmed not only Monty but his family, his family's social circle, his own social circle and his colleagues, including the normally impermeable DSupt. Johnson. If she has things in her past that she avoids discussing, he has a bunch of those himself, and doesn't press her. Aphorisms aside, sometimes honesty is not the best policy. As for their young son, Rome, it would take a much harder heart than Monty's to avoid being wrapped around those chubby little fingers. And then there's the sex, which is excellent. Plus, how likely was he to find anyone else who would cheerfully agree to compile a list of people they'd both be willing to invite in for threesomes? So there you go. A match made in some insane version of heaven. a one-track mind, you can't be saved Monty is a role-player by nature, with dozens of seemingly contradictory traits lurking underneath his polished, impeccably polite surface. Depending on the timing and situation, you might find yourself talking to the savvy and dedicated detective inspector; the fun-loving, effortless charmer; the spoiled rich boy; the staunch and reliable friend; the self-centered hedonist; the determined crusader for justice and animal rights or any of a number of other personae, including those he custom-crafts for the occasion. These days he's still figuring out the roles of husband and father as he goes along. Forgive him if he flaps; this is still all pretty strange to him. (if there's some left for you) Lourdes "Lo" Pippin - Tiny, adorable, psychotic. Monty's wife and the mother of his son. Stranger things have happened, but not by much. Audrey - Dearest of dear old friends ... with benefits, let us add. You'd think the sexual side of Monty and Audrey's relationship would have ended after Monty's marriage, but then he married Lo. This is one of the reasons why Monty privately considers himself one of the luckier bastards on the face of the planet. Audrey is also Rome's godmother, which made for a pretty fascinating christening. (you don't mind if you do) DI Bellamy Morray - Friend since childhood, schoolmate at Eton, partner in assorted shenanigans and godfather to the adorable hellspawn known as Rome Pippin. Monty and Bellamy are among the very few people fully aware of their respective fronts, or multiple fronts in Monty's case. These days the pair bonds over being Sad Disappointments To The Name and Posh Boy Members of the Met. there's no doubt, you're in deep I own neither Monty Pippin nor anything else from the television show Keen Eddie. Julian Rhind-Tutt belongs entirely to himself, and of course Robert Palmer's Addicted to Love isn't mine either. Monty is played by Chris. No money is being made and no disrespect is intended. Category:Characters Category:Living